Question: Kevin is 76 years old and Stephanie is 18 years old. How many years will it take until Kevin is only 3 times as old as Stephanie?
Explanation: We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, Kevin will be $76 + y$ years old and Stephanie will be $18 + y$ years old. At that time, Kevin will be 3 times as old as Stephanie. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $76 + y = 3 (18 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $76 + y = 54 + 3 y$ Solving for $y$ , we get: $2 y = 22$ $y = 11$.